


Number 105

by Asraella



Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathnotetober, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Misa gets ready for an evening with Light, but he has other plans.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Number 105

**Author's Note:**

> This is Missing Scene based on Misa telling Light on the phone that she found the new Death Note owner and that when he gets home she'll be wearing something sexy hoping will be a romantic evening with Ligh, but when he gets there all he cares about is who close to Mello has the Death Note, gets his name from her and then leaves her in her pretty corset and all alone.   
> This is her getting ready for that night.
> 
> Written for Deathnotetober 2020 Prompt [Day 3-Leather]

“You want help tying that? Hyuk Hyuk…”

“The lacing is just for show!” Misa buttoned the corset across her chest, tightening the leather to her curves. With a giggle, she waved her red painted nail in Ryuk’s face. “Naughty Shinigami! You know Misa belongs to Light!”

She plopped down at her vanity and smiled at the reflection staring back at her. Everything was perfect…almost. A few finishing touches and she would be ready for an evening that Light had been putting off for far too long. Grabbing her brush, she ran it through her straight blonde hair, smoothing her hand behind each stroke, making sure every strand was in place, tipping her head before scrutinizing her makeup. She swiped another coat of lip gloss across her cherry lips, making a kissy face at herself as she screwed the wand back into the tube. Her eyes fell on the crystal-cut bottle that sat among the other jars and containers. A few spritzes of the amber liquid inside filled the room with roses and musk. “That ought to do it!”

Standing from her velvet cushioned stool, she stepped into her 6 inch heels and did a little turn in front of the mirror. Hand fanned against her hip, she flashed a pout at herself as she admired her work. “Misa is beautiful, right Ryuk?”

“I’ll say. Light-o would have to be blind not to notice you…or dead.”

Keys jingled inside the lock and Misa hurried to the center of the room, wanting to be the first thing he saw when he came in.

“Light!” She squealed, flinging her arms wide as she kicked one leg up behind her.

It didn’t matter where they were, whether it was his small bedroom in his parents’ home all those years ago or a swanky hotel room they were calling home. It didn’t matter how long they had been apart, ten minutes or two days. There was so much love spilling from her that one could question how someone so petite could hold it all, but Misa was an endless well when it came to Light and she was willing to let him run her dry if it was what he desired.

“…Misa.” Light frowned, giving his attention to the ugly faces plastered on her computer screen. “Which one is he?”

“Uh…number 105.” Raising one eyebrow, she scowled as he strode past her like she was invisible.

A victorious smile stretched across Light’s face. “Thank you Misa. I can get closer to Mello this way.”

“Huh? Who’s Mello?” Confusion spoiled her pretty features, but Light didn’t notice.

Ignoring her question, he wrapped an arm around her, something that could be considered a hug if you looked hard enough, before pushing her aside to head out the door. “Your eyes are my treasures, Misa.”

“Wha- but Light!”

But nothing she could have said or done would have mattered. He swiftly slammed the door behind him, returning to what he truly loved.

Misa kicked off her heels and flopped on the couch, fighting back frustrated tears. It was becoming harder to ignore what had been obvious all along.

There was no amount of leather corsets or lacy pink negligees that would draw his eyes to her, no satin sheets or candlelit baths that would make him want to come home to her every night. It didn’t matter what flavor lip gloss she wore or what flowery perfume she dabbed on her porcelain skin, because Misa was in service to Light and Light was in service to Kira.


End file.
